One Hectic Year (XSHL)
One Hectic Year is the first story told in Kitty Pryde's perspective and also the 1st chapter in XSHL(Xavier School for Higher Learning). Plot So this past year has been pretty...hectic, I mean it was, like, crazy, exciting and pretty..yeah just crazy. But lets start from the start. Buut before that let me introduce myself. My name is Katherine Pryde, but everyone just calls me Kitty, i'm actually pretty skinny, I have brown hair that end with curls, hazel eyes, a pair of legs and two arms, you know the usual, oh, and i'm short-sighted. I have to wear glasses. But what makes me different from other teenage girls is that I am a Mutant, Mutants are hated because we're feared by normal humans, you don't know whether a Mutant could be good or bad, just unpredictable so most of us hide, the ones that want to be noticed or cause havoc obviously don't hide and they are why humanity fears us. Woah, I was getting a little sidetracked there. So my "grand adventure" starts with me and my parents standing out side of the mansion's gates. Yeah I know, great start, but wait it'll get better adventually. "I don't 'wanna go here, I don't want to live here". I said to my mum saddened. My mum is the greatest. I definately got my hair from her, she's tall, well mannered and is always smiling; My dad on the other hand is, well, pretty small with black, balding hair. "Your 'gonna have to hun, that man said that he can help you with your problem". My mum replied. Suddenly a bold man in a wheelchair and dressed sharply in a grey suit pulled up and said "It's not a problem Mrs. Pryde, it's perfectly natural", he smiled and held out his hand "Charles Xavier, pleased to meet you Mr And Mrs Pryde", shaking my fathers hand he continued "So Katherine", "Kitty". I interupted him. "Kitty, I understand your a Mutant?", "Thats why i'm here", I said that in a increadibly sarcastic tone. "Hey, manners", My mum nudged me "I'm sorry, Mr Xavier". The Professor just kept smiling "That's alright I know how teenagers are, I had to take care of my original five students, ah theres one now", a man with brown hair, a stern build and stange red glasses walked toward us, I thought he was blind 'cause of those glasses, but then he would've had a stick or a guide dog. "Kitty would you mind going with Scott, he will show you to your room, er Scott take Kitty's bags will you? I'm going to stay and talk with Kitty's parents". He reached for my bags, I shooed his hand away from the aqua one and told him it had private things in that one. Now I know what your thinking "private things" it's not what your thinking, it has my laptop and other important things in there. But then again it has a couple "private things" in there. I looked at my mum and dad and gave them a hug each, "Bye mum, bye dad". I started to tear up a bit but not to much, I didn't want to look like a wuss in front of the red glasses guy. Walking closer towards the mansion I asked him the question "Are you blind?", I rinkled my face knowing how cringeworthy the question was, but he responded "No, I shoot kinetic concusion beams from my eyes", I looked at him and laughed, he didn't seem to think that it was that funny, so I just kept my trap shut until I got to my room. We walked up a flight of stairs and down the corridoor and continued until we got to the third door on the left , "Alright this is your room", he said it without showing any emotion, it was creepy, "Your roommate isn't here at the moment she'll be back in a week or so, you have it to yourself for now, we don't have cleaners here so if you make a mess, clean it up", he closed the door and left. I unpacked my things, took of my red jumper and looked out the window, the yard was massive, like stadium massive but bigger, with trees and a little garden on the border of the fence. I turned around and looked around the room it was a creamy white with dark blue curtains and a bed, cupboard and desk on the opposite side of my bed. I jumped on my bed face first and went to sleep. I was exhausted from the ride to LA. Category:Episodes Category:Earth-510 Category:XSHL